Outside Appearances
by Jossie
Summary: Set after Lioness Rampant. Jon has married Thayet but realises that he loves her only because she is beautiful. The one he loves is engaged; will he do? Does Alanna feel the same way or does she love only George? A/J or A/G RnR to vote! *Chappie 4 up!*
1. Married

_A/N: Hey people!  I was bored and this idea struck me suddenly and I felt I _just_ had to write it!  It's inspired by a Chinese series I was watching called 'Love is Beautiful' and yeah… I think this may turn into an A/J fic but it could become an A/G fic.  But that won't be happening till the third or fourth chapter.  Please read this and tell me what you think!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are familiar to you as they belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce!  I'm merely borrowing them and putting them into my plot so don't steal that k?

Chapter 1: Married 

"I love you, Thayet," Jonathon whispered into her ear.

She smiled and couldn't help but blush and was grateful that she could bury her head in his shoulder.

They were on the dance floor alone as the nobles looked on.

"You look so beautiful tonight.  You're amazing."

She pulled back slightly from his hold and smiled.  "Your Majesty…"

"Jon," he interrupted.

She grinned and obeyed, "Jon.  You've told me at least twenty times tonight."

"Ah, but my darling you are beautiful.  Like a red rose… not quite bloomed yet," he said grinning slyly.

Thayet blushed and shook her head.  The song ended and the newly wedded couple bowed and curtseyed towards on another to the sound of applause.

They were married finally.  Thayet could not imagine that they were actually married.  She had been afraid he still loved Alanna, his right arm, his Champion, his squire, his best friend.  But both had assured her otherwise and with only a week between their own wedding and the Lioness and George's wedding she had no more doubts.  He was finally hers.

~°*°~

Alanna watched from the crowd as her King danced with his soon to be Queen.  She was grinning from ear to ear, she was so happy.  At last, Thayet would be taken care of and she would keep her friend in place.

"Don't they look so happy?" she asked Raoul.  When he did not reply she glanced over at her large friend to find him entranced, as were many of the men in the ballroom.  They were all dazzled by Thayet's beauty.  The new bride wore a white wedding gown as was tradition.  The gown however was anything but the same as others.  This one seemed to glimmer as the lights from the candles hit the dress causing rainbow lights to reflect off the gown.  It was close fitting to the long sleeves to her waist and the skirt itself billowed out like a cloud with the train embroidered with cream coloured flowers.  Her jet-black hair was curled and were then pinned upon her head and decorated with shiny gems and a diamond tiara was placed delicately upon her head.  She wore a simple necklace of silver that had a string of heart shaped diamonds hanging from it.  Matching were dangling diamond ear bobs.  Alanna felt a twinge of envy at how her friend looked and reminded herself to see the same dressmaker who no doubt was also a mage.

Arms slid around her waist and she jumped in surprise.  Looking up she gazed up at hazel eyes of her fiancé.  She smiled up at him and stroked his hands.

"Ye look beautiful, lass," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek.

Alanna could not help but laugh.  "Have you looked at Thayet yet?"

George nodded.  "Aye, she is the bride and her gown is to outshine all others as it is her wedding day but," his voice dropped to a whisper, "you, my darlin' are outshinin' her."

The lady knight wore a sky blue off shoulder styled gown with sleeves that were flowing reaching down to the ground.  The bodice reached up to her hips and were adorned with a belt displayed a swirling blue design that sparkled.  The skirt was flowing and not too full allowing her freedom of movement.  She wore little face paint and her hair was up simply in a bun with several curling tendrils of hair framing her face.  

Alanna giggled and turned in his arms wrapping hers around his waist.  Gazing up at him she stroked his back and smiled.  "You flatter me, Baron George."

"Nay, would I lie to ye. To me ye are the most divine creature in this room, no doubt about it."  He leaned down and kissed her lightly.  Once parting he said breathlessly as he drew her closer, "I've been wantin' to do that all night."

"And it isn't at all appropriate in public view," she smiled coyly.  They glanced around them and saw many nobles either turning away quickly or glaring at them with disapproval.  They laughed and like a pair of teenagers in love they left the ballroom to their rooms.

A/N: Short I know but I'm trying to get over this relaxation period as I have currently completed exams.  I'll be back by Friday armed with chapter ten for 'Mysterious Happenings'/'The Replacement' but not for 'Feelings' as I hardly got any reviews for it!!!  Please review it… if not I think I might end up taking it down because it seems as though hardly anyone likes it! :(

Jossie


	2. Betrayal?

A/N: I can't believe just how many reviews I got – and I had only put this up for a few days!  Thank you!  And krizsta, Chopstix* and Lady Taigan of Conte I believe you are right.  Thank you for reminding me that writing is not for others but for yourself.  It's just sometimes it's hard to remember that.  I'll keep that in mind.  Now to the thank you's:

krista: thank you for reminding me that writing is not just about pleasing others.  I am a person that is constantly worrying about what people think of me… and I know it's stupid.  I'll remember that I should write for myself and not for others.  Thank you for reviewing.

_Princess Amara of Conte_: but what about poor George?  He's been good for Alanna and he treats her as a lover as well as a friend and that's so important. He'd never change her… now it's sounding like I'm gonna turn this into an A/G fic doesn't it?  Actually truth be told, I don't mind A/G pairings.  I just also like A/J as well.  I agree totally with your reasons.  When I read the book I thought it was the same as with Delia – coz he found her pretty.  With Alanna it's always been different.  *sigh* I still cannot make up my mind whether or not to turn this into an A/J or an A/G fic.  I can't decide!! I wouldn't mind Thayet dying… but not George… wait – I did not say that!! Lol…

_Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: _I can't tell you for the life of me if this will be A/J or A/G. I'm just really wondering where those A/G fans have disappeared to!  If you can convince me I might turn this into A/J… and that's an _if_.

_Lady Taigan of Conte_: I'll write for myself now… it's just reviews motivate me :) sometimes can't help it! I don't know if this will be A/J… convince me. :P

_Starfire: _well it's obvious what you want this to be! Thank you for reading and reviewing!__

_Cinderellen:  _thank you!

_Chopstix*: _you're right, where have all those A/G fans gone?? Lol… I'll have to meet Queen of Fluff to see if she really does nine pages of A/J… Glad you like it so far.  I promise I won't go thinking silly thoughts again and will write for myself! :) thanks

_Anonymous: _are you blackmailing me? Lol… keep reading and you'll see but then I haven't really fully decided yet so try convincing me – but I don't take well to blackmail so use another persuasive technique – such as continue to review!! :)

_Amelia: _thank you and you're wonderful for reading and reviewing!  This chapter will show Alanna's reluctance soon… just read on and you'll see!

_Wow, thank you's take a lot of space.  I should probably get writing before you all decide to throw stuff at me for procrastinating right?  Here we go… don't forget to review please and tell me what you think!_

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah… don't own characters or anything that you know… only the plot is mine… if I owned them I would be so happy!

**Chapter 2: Doubts**

Jonathon didn't say anything to Thayet as he led her to their seats at the long table in front of the thrones but he had noticed Alanna leave the ballroom with George.  Still, after all this time it was painful to see her with George.  As always he had brushed it aside as protectiveness for Alanna but also because of the friendly rivalry he'd always had with the ex-thief.  Instead he turned back to his new wife and still her pale hand in his he kissed it gently.  Surprised she looked up into his sapphire eyes and blushed.  She was so innocent and he wondered if she had ever even kissed a man besides those kisses he had given her when she had been deciding her answer to his proposal.  It had turned out to be a useful persuasive tool though he didn't see that when she just left to the desert and him wondering if it was a repeat of what had happened with Alanna.  But Thayet had returned with a timid agreement to his proposal and he had been happy beyond words and had kissed her again and again.

He remembered vividly that first meeting.  He, George and Alanna had been sitting together catching up and she had arrived in the library in her nightgown and a dressing gown clutched to her neck.  Her beautiful hazel eyes and jet-black hair and he had fallen for her then.  He kept a tight clutch to her hand unwilling to let go of her unreasonably afraid that the men that looked her would steal her away from him.  At that thought he drew himself up.  He was a King and no one would dare steal this beauty away from him but he could not dampen the feeling of jealousy and possessiveness when he looked about the room to see practically every man in the ballroom gazing at her.

~°*°~

Alanna groaned as a sliver of sunlight shone on her face.  She flung out her hand to ward off the harsh light.

"What up, Lioness."

She sat bolt up in her bed, clutching the now seemingly flimsy blanket close to her naked body.  She looked at her King as he drew the heavy curtains from the windows open.  "Jon… what… what are you doing here?" she stammered.  Scowling at her nervousness (what reason was there?)  she said in a calmer voice, "Where's George?"

"Come now, Alanna," Jonathon said as he sat on the bed by her side.  He took her hand in his and he unconsciously stroked it.  But she noticed and she was horrified by what he was doing but also at the increased beating her heart.  "There's no need for uneasiness.  I am your King but more importantly I am your friend.  It isn't necessary to be embarrassed."  He grinned almost evilly as he said, "I've seen everything."

If he could speak so bluntly she decided to play the game with him and she moved over to the other side of the bed and got off the big bed without bothering to cover herself.  She pulled on some breeches and a violet shirt and set to cleaning her face and teeth.  When she was done she turned to the dressing table and began to brush her still slightly curled hair.

"So what is it that, His Majesty would come and wake his champion up so early?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror.

He moved over seeming to want to brush her locks for her but before he reached her she had stood to face him after placing the brush back down.  She squinted up at him.  "What is it, Jon?"

He chuckled and glanced out the window.  She followed his gaze.  "It is not so early, my lovely Lioness.  I came to ask if you would go riding with me, it's been a while since we've been alone long enough to talk."

Alanna raised a slim brow questioningly.  "And what of your wife, sire?"

He replied slyly, "I believe she is still abed as she is very fatigued from last night."

"When did you become so crude, Jon?" she said, shaking her head almost most disapprovingly.  "But I have much to do today and am unable to."

"Please?" he pleaded.  "I cannot bear to just sit here and do nothing.  I feel I need air."

She gave him a weird look but he ignored it and instead grabbed her hand and led her to the stables.  Seeing Darkness and Moonlight already and saddled she accused, "So you had this all planned out?  You were going to get me to go riding with you no matter what I had planned?"

He didn't speak but instead waited.  She looked back at him.  "What?"

"I was going to help you mount Moonlight."

Alanna broke into laughter that brought tears into her eyes while the King stood there staring at her almost indignant.  Finally she stopped and had to wipe her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, for a moment there I thought you said you were going to help _me_ mount Moonlight like a lady."  Looking at his face her smile evaporated.  "You're serious?"

But Jonathon quickly turned away to mount Darkness himself but she had caught that red upon his cheeks and she grinned but made no comment.  Instead she swung up on Moonlight's saddle and nudged her out of the stables.

~°*°~

They picked a well used trail in the Royal Forest and for several moments as they rode they were silent and merely admired the peacefulness and the greenery that surrounded them.

"It seems just looking around as though none of what happened before happened at all," Alanna said softly.  She was thinking of Liam and the pulling at her heart almost brought tears to her eyes.  She didn't realise that their horses had stopped until Jonathon lifted her chin to make her watery amethyst eyes meet his concerned sapphire ones.

"He died not in vain, Alanna," he told her.

"I… I know but I can't help but miss him…" Unwillingly tears fell from her eyes and she gave a cry in frustration.  Jonathon crushed her to his broad chest in a tight hug and stroked her fiery locks as she cried.  She quietened after moments and he made him look into his face as he held her face in his large hands.  Gently he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.  Her eyes closed as she gave a short sob and his heart wrenched to see her in so much pain.  Before he could stop himself or she realised what he was doing he brought his face closer to hers and pressed his lips to hers.

_A/N: how will Alanna react to this??  Sorry this is so short but yeah… review please and tell me what you thought!! _

_«~*ºJõ§sïêº*~» _


	3. Thinking Too Much

_A/N: My formal's tomorrow and I'm excited.  Originally I wasn't planning to write or do anything for my fics but I decided not to be mean :)  I was going to start preparing for the formal (like what to bring in case I forget something) but I can always do that later.  My first and last formal which is good and bad.  Let's hope that tomorrow night won't turn out disastrous which is always possible with some certain people… anyway to the thank yous:_

_Lady Lucy A/J 4ever:_ the reasons you have given me are very good… though for the last one, the one about how TP originally had Alanna with Jon.  Well, she changed it because she realised George was a better match for Alanna.  But I totally agree with your reasons.  Dammit, I'm still split between A/J and A/G.  I better decide soon.

_Rima:_ I'm glad you like my story.  I still haven't fully decided if Alanna should be with George or Jon yet though… but Jon isn't that bad is he?  Yeah he is spoilt but deep down he is a good person and a good king right?

_imaninz: _thank you!  I'm happy that I inspired you to continue writing your story.  I haven't had the time to read your fic but it looks as though it is excellent by the summary but also by how many reviews you received for just 2 chapters!  You keep writing (and I'll read soon) and I'll definitely keep writing.  I love writing and reading too much to stop completely so never fear! :)

_annie lyon: _thank you for reviewing.  Jon isn't all that bad is he?  Maybe a lil spoilt but a good person.  We'll see where the story goes… I still have no idea if this will be A/J or A/G.  I love both pairings so I am still deciding.  Keep reading and reviewing please!

_Chopstix*:_ you think I did Alanna's personality well?  Wow… thank you so much!  I just wrote it never paying close attention to see if I've stuck to their personalities, I've always written what came to my head.  Thank you so much!  George will appear in this chapter… and sorry he didn't die! Lol….

_StarFire:_ you've gotta understand it was in the moment thing – whatever they're called.  It just happened.  But at they really together?  How will Alanna react to this?  And does Jon regret what he does?  Read on and you'll see!  Thank you for reviewing!

_Tigress-of-Shang:_ George will appear in this chapter.  I hope you like it and will review?

_clarylissa: _Jon stupid?  Probably because he is supposed to be married but it just happened.  What will Alanna do?  Read on and you'll see…

_Queen of Fluff:_ I know what you want this fic to be!  A/G?  lol…

_Excuse the typos; I don't have a proofreader and I get annoyed rereading it again and again but I will, it's just I might miss some stuff.  Remember to review please!_

Disclaimer: do I look like Tamora Pierce to you?  Okay maybe you don't know how I look but no I do not own these characters or anything else that is familiar to you.  I only own the plot.  I wish I owned these characters!!

**Chapter 3: Thinking Too Much**

Alanna was so shocked that she didn't react for several moments but merely allowed Jonathon to continue to kiss him.  In her emotional state however when the shock dissolved she began kissing him back.  She needed comfort and he was offering it to her.  But suddenly George's face flashed in her eyes and she jerked back from Jonathon.  He gazed at her and they were breathing heavily.  She shook her head quickly and pulled Moonlight back into the direction of the palace leaving her friend behind her.

She arrived in the stables several minutes later and dismounted throwing her mare's reins into the stable boy's hand and throwing herself out and went in search of George.  For what reason she sought him she did not think about but so focused she was on keeping her mind off what had happened she ran into him.

"Alanna!" he laughed merrily grabbing her hands.  "I've just been lookin' for you."

She looked up at him and hugged him tightly.  His smile dissolved and he looked down at her copper head his brow furrowed.  Finally she pulled back and he saw that she had been crying.  Gently he stroked her cheek.  "What's wrong, my love?"

"George… just hold me.  Please," she pleaded and he complied holding her tightly.  Finally he drew her into the palace and led her into their rooms and sat her down on the four-poster bed.  Leaving her he went to pour her a glass of water.  He crouched down in front of her as she drank.  If he noticed that she avoided his hazel eyes he didn't comment but merely watched her.  He knew his lass: she would tell him what she wanted when she wanted.  She was that stubborn.

"Alanna…" he tried prompting her into telling him.

She looked up into those warm eyes she loved and sighed.  Could she tell him?  Would he think she betrayed him?  Did she betray him?  She hadn't meant to kiss Jon back and she was pretty sure that he hadn't meant to kiss her.  It had just happened and would never happen again so why tell George and cause him to worry?  She had always known that he worried about her relationship with Jonathon but had trusted her enough to know that nothing would happen.  And nothing had until today.

"I'm alright, George.  Just tired from last night and…" she could not stop the trembling when she said, "thinking of Liam."  She looked down at her lap.

George pressed a white handkerchief in her hand and she smiled a watery smile at him as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

~°*°~

The engaged couple decided to have lunch in their chambers.  Alanna suggested it because she said she was unwilling to allow the courtiers to know she had been crying for she still was red and blotchy but secretly it was to avoid Jonathon.  For what reason?  She did not want to begin exploring or pondering about.  George had agreed and had stopped her explanation and she would not help but smile at his courteous manner towards her.  It was nice to be treated like a lady and she wondered while he went to get the food if this would continue to happen once they were married.

Her smile disappeared at the thought of marriage.  But it was not her soon marriage to George but Jonathon's and Thayet's.  In a way he had betrayed Thayet the day after they married.  And with his wife's bridesmaid.  She shook the thoughts out of her head.  _It was merely a mistake and will _never_ happen again,_ she thought ferociously.  That didn't explain why she was still thinking about it though.

~°*°~

Jonathon had remained in the Royal Forest following the trail after Alanna had fled.  He knew the path led to the stream that ran through the Forest and he planned to sit by it.  He did not want to return to the palace yet.  He would have to face Thayet and he didn't know how he would be able to do that after what had happened with Alanna.  Was it a mistake that he had kissed her?

_Had I wanted to?_ he had to ask his heart.  And his heart responded by conjuring up the image of Alanna crying and how he had felt his heart wrench at the sight of her in pain and then kissing her and remembering how it had felt so _right_ and how the kiss how increased his heart beat rapidly as it was doing now just by thinking of it.

Thayet.  Beautiful, innocent Thayet.  No doubt she would make a wonderful and good Queen, mother and wife.  He knew she felt this responsibility to keep people at peace and happy was a serious one in everything she did.  Last night she had been so scared and so eager to please he had almost been annoyed but gazing into those beautiful eyes of hers and her perfectly sculptured face the annoyance had disappeared.  Unwillingly his thoughts led to the first night he and Alanna had slept together.  He had found her wondering around the gardens in a violet dress and a black wig and she had been beautiful… but not as beautiful as Thayet but beautiful in her own special way.  She had been so scared that she had denied him until later she had come to him herself.  He loved Alanna he knew that that would never change and Thayet did too… but the extent of that love was a question on his mind now.

_A/N: you're all gonna hate me now… coz I gotta stop.  This is soooo short and such a boring chapter!  Hardly anything happened.  But at least you can see what they're thinking.  Please tell me what you thought by pressing that button on the left hand side!!  Thank you!_

_~Jossie~_


	4. Guilty Dreams

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it?  I was stuck – a serious case of writer's block. I really couldn't write a thing even if though I wanted to with so much time on my hands.  But finally here's a chapter.  Tell me what you think when you're done please! 

**Disclaimer:** not mine… though I wish they were!

**Chapter 4 – Guilty Dreams**

"I was so happy at not having to go through a marriage of state!" Thayet yelled at her.  She sank down to her knees at Alanna's feet.  Never before could the lady knight ever have imagined the princess to look as she did now.  She looked like a mad woman, her normally neat hair now tangled and messy.  Her face paint running because of the tears that were still flowing from her hazel eyes.  Her ivory cheeks were now red and shiny uneven lines of tears ran down her face. Her hazel eyes were red and swollen.  "How could you give me false hope.  You _assured_ me things were over between Jon and you.  Why, Alanna?  I trusted you.  If only you had told me the truth when I asked…"

Alanna could not speak.  The tightening in her chest came from the stricken, the pathetic face of Thayet.  How did she find out?

_Jon,_ she thought_.  He must've confessed his… his what?  His feelings for me?  Does he still love me still?  Do I love him then?_

 "How could you, Alanna? You allowed me to fall for him.  I was determined to start anew.  A life as an ordinary person.  Start a school, start a new life…" Thayet rambled on like a crazy person.   She quieted for several moments but before Alanna could speak she saw Thayet draw out a metal dagger.  It was engraved in the hilt and with swirls and words and eerily the metal it was made of was bright white instead of a shiny silver.  Alarmed Alanna lunged at Thayet in an attempt to disarm her from harming herself as was clear.  But for some reason it seemed as though she moved in slow motion instead of her usual lightning speed a result of much practice.  Thayet, however, she saw move faster and plant the dagger hilt deep in her chest.  Alanna was by her side too late and touched the now crimson hilt, tears streaming down her cheeks.  The white marble floor around them was now a blood sea and she felt herself consumed by it.  She fought but to no avail.

¤º~*~º¤

Alanna gasped awake.  Her body cold and her nightgown clinging to her sweaty body.  Her copper hair stuck to her face.  For several moments she sat there breathing heavily, gratefully filling her lungs with air.  Finally she was calm, her breath now coming in evenly, her heart returning to its normal pace.  She blinked wondering why it was taking so long for her eyes to adjust to the dark.  The chambers she shared with George in the palace were not usually that dark, she knew.  Shaking her head she flicked some of her purple Gift to the lamp beside the bed.  In using her hands she felt a warm wetness on them and when there was light to see she examined them.  Her hands shook as she saw blood, thick crimson blood on them, on her white nightgown.  She thought to bring her betrothed awake, wondering why he had not stirred with her antics.

"George!" she cried.  He lay beside her unmoving – his chest not falling and rising with each breath… the same white dagger Thayet had used was encrusted into his chest, a thin red line across his neck – his throat had been slit.  "What have I done?" she whispered in horror staring at her bloody hands.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open though those hazel eyes so often filled with love for her were not there instead were now white.  "You kill me, Alanna.  Why did you do this to me?"  Red tears – blood – trickled out of the white eyes as he rose and grabbed her shoulders.  "Why, Alanna, why?"  He shook her and she screamed aware of tears flowing down her face.  Then he was crushing her against him.  Shocked she thought he meant to suffocate her and fought against him…

"Alanna!  Alanna!" he cried and released her as she delivered him blows to his stomach and chest.

Blinded by tears she hastily wiped her eyes and was confused with what she saw.  Hurriedly she checked herself, her nightgown and her hands to find them clean.  She looked for George to find him gone until she a groan on the ground beside the big bed.

"George?"  He lay on the ground breathing heavily, chest heaving as he did so.  But besides that he looked alive and well.  "George!"  She threw herself at him and proceeded to hug and kiss him.  "Oh George, you're all right.  Gods, you're all right!"

Shocked as he was he laughed.  "Course I am, lass," he said allowing her to kiss and check he was all right.  "'Cept for my betrothed near attackin' me in her sleep and my heart bein' wounded!"  He clutched his heart in mock pain.

Alanna gazed at him and smiled.  _It was just a dream_, she thought.  _Nothing but a dream.  _Calmed now she rested her head against his shoulder, holding him tightly and revelling in his comforting and loving arms.

¤º~*~º¤

_A/N: So what could these dreams possibly mean?? Premonition possibly?  Hmm… we'll see that is if you're kind and review? Follow the arrow and press that lovely button down there…_

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/


End file.
